Legend of Pokémon: The Wind Waker
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: Diamond is teaching the other DexHolders how to play Zelda. But, as always, things go wrong when they're sucked into the game!
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is the first thing I'm posting… actual chapters will be longer, promise! Reveiws are always nice. Green is the guy and Blue is the girl by the way.**

**I love Pokémon and The Legend of Zelda, but I don't own either.**

* * *

Introduction

Green P.O.V.

Ugh. Diamond. He's trying to teach all the DexHolders how to play Zelda. The current game was the Wind Waker, Dia at least seemed to be having fun. "Hey, Dia, what's that green swirly thing?" I heard Red say next to me.

"I've played the game seven times and I've never noticed that before. I'll go check it out!" came Dia's response. As soon as Link (is that what he's called?) touched it, there was a flash and we entered the craziest scenario of our lives.

* * *

**Be sure to say if you want me to place a character list at the start of the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1: Blue Turns the Tables

**Me: Quick Update! Yay! Just shows you how board I am, heehee.**

**Gold: Is the magic Glaceon forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh, right, don't own Pokémon or The Legend of Zelda.**

**Gold: But she can dream.**

**Italics mean thoughts.**

Chapter 1: Blue Turns the Tables

* * *

Green P.O.V.

"Ugghh…"

"Green!" Yellow's voice came.

"What is it?" I was half-asleep on some kind of lookout. Wait, why am I suddenly on a lookout? Yellow climbed up onto the lookout and smiled cheerily.

"Hi Green! There you are! Grandma wants you back at the house!"

"Where are we? My grandma's dead. Yellow, what are you talking about?"

"You're still half asleep, aren't you? Green, it's your birthday!"

"Wait, what?" Last time I checked, it was July. My birthday is in November. "Yellow, that can't be right."

"But Green, it is." She said enthusiastically.

"_Hmph, weird_," I thought as I climbed down the ladder. "_Now I've got to find a house. And what is this place anyway? It is sort of like… but that's impossible! Maybe I should ask a local…" _I ran up to a nearby man. He seemed to be searching for something. "Hey, um, where am I?"

"You aren't trying to trick me, right? This is Outset Island, where you were born and raised. Happy birthday, by the way."

"…Thank you." I dashed off with the realization that I was in the video game. I was Link even though I wasn't dressed the part. Yet. I ran into the house I remembered was Link's. A little old lady was in there, she was holding a pile of green clothes.

"Well, hello and Happy Birthday, Green. I can't believe you're old enough to wear these clothes!" The clothes I knew I was going to have to put on looked awful warm for the weather. "Oh, it's only for one day. Don't look like that." Yeah, one day and the rest of the plot. "Here," she said. It looked like I had no choice. 'Grandma' turned around and I changed into that roasting outfit. "Wow, a perfect fit. Now go get your sister, Yellow." Wait, what? Since when is Yellow my sister? Then I realized she had taken Aryll's role in the story, as I had Link's. I ran back to the watchtower, glad I at least listened to Dia at first.

"There you are, Green! So that's what Grandma wanted to give you? New clothes?" Yellow said cheerily. Then she quietly added: "You'd look like you'd be really hot in those clothes…"

"I am," I said and she jumped.

"Oh, well, close your eyes and hold out your hands. I'm going to give you my most treasured possession, but just for one day!" I sighed and did as told. When I opened my eyes, I was holding a red telescope with a seagull design on it. "Come on, I'll teach you how to use it!"

"Great." I said, preparing to use the telescope.

"Oh, zoom in on the red postbox!" Yellow cried. I obeyed her command, and saw White was the postman. She had a beak and began to fly upward. "Green, the sky! Look at the sky!" I looked up to see a huge bird carrying a girl…

* * *

Blue P.O.V.

Ha! I get to turn the tables now! Now I'm the giant kidnapping bird! Sure, I was kidnapping Platinum, and I was supposed to be kidnapping whoever wound up being Aryll next. "_Say, who's Link?_" I thought as I looked at the watchtower where Link and Aryll watched this scene in the game. Green and Yellow. They are perfect for those roles. Then I got hit with a cannonball and dropped Platinum in the woods. I swore revenge for that.

* * *

Green .

"Green, that girl fell in the fairy woods! You've got to help her! But… you need something to defend yourself with."

"Well I've got my—" I then realized my Pokémon were gone.

"Don't even think about hitting them with that telescope, you need a sword."

"Uh, right, where do I get one?"

"I think old Ocra is the only one who knows anything about that…"

"Umm…okay. I'll see him." I asked around for where he was and was eventually led to the lower floor of a two story house. "You're Ocra, right?" I asked when a tall old man greeted me.

"Yes, is something the matter? Judging by the look on your face it's no laughing matter."

"I need a sword."

"Pardon?"

"I. need. a. sword." I growled.

"Why?"

"A girl was being carried by a giant bird and got dropped in the woods after the bird got hit with a cannonball. I've got to save her, but there are monsters in the woods and all…"

"I see. Well, I'm not going to let you out with a sword without some training. Here take this one" he said as he handed me a small sword he had just taken from the shelf. Perfect, I was about to be taught something I already knew. What a waste of time. "First horizontal slice! ….." I completed the training with the comment, "you learn fast, now go save that girl!"

"Yes sir!" I replied as I thought: "_He's much more to the point than Chuck._" I ran off to search for the girl. When I got there, I found it was Platinum. "Platinum!" I called, but she was unconscious. "Real nice, developers, make her hang from a tree with possible need for CPR." I ran in Platinum's direction only to be ambushed by some blue pirate-Tepig like things. "Ugh." I quickly defeated the apparently low level creature, which I later learned was called a Bokoblin. I had to beat a few more of these as I made my way to Platinum. As soon as I reached her, she fell and I heard a familiar voice.

"He-e-ey Mi-i-i-iss La-a-a-a-dy!" It was Pearl, but why was he a pirate? For that matter, why was Platinum a pirate? Shouldn't she be a spoiled princess? No, maybe that's Blue. This game phenomena probably knew about the little crush I've had all these years and have always tried to hide. Peaarl ran over to us and said: "Green? You've got Link? I got Gonzo the pirate, Platinum got Tetra, and Dia got Niko. So we all got together. Do you know who anyone else is?"

"White's the postman, I mean, woman. Yellow's Aryll."

"Cool! Now wake up Miss Lady!"

"Uggnuhh…" Platinum groaned as she sat up. "Where am I?"

"Fairy Woods" I replied.

"Well it's a good thing that bird dropped me. Who knows what would have happened if it didn't." Platinum said in a non-Platinum-like way.

"Well, we hit it with a cannonball, miss." Pearl said.

"Well let's go sail away from this nowhere island." Platinum said.

"Yay," Pearl said as they headed out of the woods. I followed them, and we saw Yellow waving at me from the other side of the bridge.

"I'm so dizzy… where's that girl?" Blue's voice came. Suddenly the bird who had dropped Platinum swooped down and grabbed Yellow. "Heh-heh, here she is." The bird (Blue?) began to fly off.

"Yellow!" I screamed as I got the sudden impulse to jump off the cliff, which I did promptly. Some self-control I have. But, Platinum to the rescue, she grabbed my hand just in time.

"Senior, quit being such an idiot!" she cried. "She's gone!" She hoisted me back to safety. I had no idea Platinum was so strong. Video game logic, I guess.

* * *

Platinum P.O.V.

"What? You want a ride on our ship?" I asked.

"Yep." Sr. Green answered. "I've got a sister to save, apparently."

"No. We're pirates! Terror of the great seas! We can't just give rides to random people, even Sr. DexHolders!" I said.

"Pardon me," Jr. White's voice came and I whirled around. "Didn't he save you, miss fearsome pirate?"

"And I think it confused Green here's little sister for you. There have been reports of kidnappings of pointy eared little girls all over the great sea! All of them are taken away to the Forsaken Fortress to the north. That little girl had pointy ears and so do you."

"Uhh…" I knew Jr. White was right, so I rounded on Sr. Green and said in my most pirate-like voice: "Look if you want a ride, you need something to defend yourself, a shield or something. If you can show me one, you can travel with us. Got it?" I disliked my role as the spunky pirate. Sr. Green ran off and came back with a small shield shortly after. "You ready?" He nodded curtly. "Diamond's in charge of you while on board. Got it?" I asked winking. He answered with another nod. We boarded and prepared to set sail.

* * *

**For the sake of convinence here the current revealed roles:**

**Link: Green**

**Tetra: Platinum**

**Aryll: Yellow**

**Helmaroc King: Blue**

**Quill: White**

**Gonzo: Pearl**

**Niko: Diamond**

**Read it and reveiw it.**

**-Glac**


	3. Chapter 2:Forsaken Fortress

**This chapter is shorter... less of the plot of TWW. In response to Reveiws:**

**L van Am- Yes they will. Wally shows up in the next chapter, Norman does too. Ruby and Sapphire are in Ch.4, and Rald is in Ch.5.**

**Guest:Character info can be found on Bulbapedia. I meant the role they take in the story.**

**xxxDreaming Flowerxxx- I'll be careful about that. White's memory wasn't wiped, but Yellow had to be due to Aryll's role. She still knows her name and Green's, but that's it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon or Zelda, then TWW would be released on 3DS.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Diamond's Challenge and the Forsaken Fortress

* * *

Green P.O.V.

The people at Outset Island waved as the Ship left port. I didn't like the whole crazy idea, and I was only doing this to get it over with, the sooner the better. "So, ready to go do Diamond's bidding?" Platinum's voice came from behind to which I responded with a glare. Platinum was trying very hard to fit her role, and was somewhat unable to drop that princess demeanor of hers. "We can always take you back to your little Island and all."

"The fastest way out of here is to complete the plotline."

"And it's part of the plot to do Diamond's bidding. SO GO!" Platinum's words were so demanding I couldn't stop myself from going along.

* * *

Diamond P.O.V.

Sr. Green came down to the super fantastic one and only Diamond arena for lantern jumping. I was kinda jealous he got to be Link while I'm stuck washing the other Pirate's underwear, even Lady's. I don't think I should touch a girl's, especially Lady's underwear. And I'm supposed to teach Green something I could only do in the game-world. "Hey there Swabbie." I said to him. "Wanna do something fun?"

"Not if it's helping you with you comedy act, that won't get us out of this any faster." He sounded really board.

"Don't worry, that isn't what it is. You have to pass a test, and yes, it's a part of the plot. Let's see how good you are at acting like Sapphire!" I did a quick demo of the test that would have been close to impossible for the real me. Thankfully we all got our character's actual abilities, like Niko's skill at swinging or paper cutouts.* "Tada! Try to reach me at the end. It took my character a year to learn to do that. If you can do it faster you get a reward. If you can't, well, you owe me a cookie! I'll be waiting! Good Luck!" He did it pretty much instantly, Link powers in action! Yippee! Too bad about the cookie… "I guess you're pretty good at that. So don't tell Lady, but you get what's in that chest! Yes to advance the plot, you've gotta!" He obeyed with some reluctance. "Tell no one I gave you that."

"Hey! We've reached the Forsaken Fortress!" Lady's voice said. Green walked off.

"Now I've gotta wash underwear… I'm about to find out how the Water Pokémon feel…"** I muttered as he did so.

* * *

Green P.O.V.

I ran up to the top deck and looked for Platinum. I guess Dia's test was a part of the plot. "Hey, Green! Up here!" She was in the crow's nest. When I got up there, she glared at me. "What were you doing with Diamond? Don't tell me, you were playing some stupid game for treasure weren't you?"

"That's a really good guess."

"It isn't a guess. Whatever." I had to admire her persistence. She jerked her head at a grey island in the near distance."That's the Forsaken Fortress. It used to be home to a no good band of pirates we used to compete with, but now it looks pretty dangerous. How are you going to get in…" She crossed her arms and winked at me, please tell me no one ships us… "Hey, Pearl, let's do that," she called. "Come on, Green, I have a plan." She led me out of the crow's nest toward a catapult. This was giving me a headache. It's just so improbable. "Get in that barrel." Platinum commanded. Platinum being Platinum, it was really hard not to obey, plus she may be giving instructions how to leave this craziness. Then Pearl and some other pirates prepared it to be catapult ammunition.

"Platinum," I said calmly, "This is crazy, especially for you."

"Relax, we're pros. Now where to launch you…" she answered.

"Really? When was the last time you did this?"

"We all get the skills our character has. Since I'm Tetra, I know what I'm doing through her. Now, aim for that window. That's probably where Yellow is locked up. See? So many seagulls, and she must have received Aryll's skill with them. Three…" I began to brace myself. "Two…" I got a bit more courageous. "One…" I was so braced I failed to notice Platinum sneaking something into my pocket. "BLASTOFF!" They launched me and they waved as I flew off. They missed their target by two meters. I crashed, and the sword Ocra gave me flew out of its sheath. I fell in the water below and swam to a nearby shore.

"Does this world follow any logic?" I wondered aloud when:

"Oh, I guess my aim was off a little bit. Sorry. Ha ha, the look on your face, priceless!" I pulled a blue stone from my pocket. It glowed faintly and was wrapped in cord. "Yep, it's me Platinum. This isn't something I foresaw. You losing you sword and all. Now, as you can see— "

"No need." I said. I ran off to search for Yellow. I found her exactly where Tetra believed her to be with two other girls. One was blonde and looked very rich, the other looked like she could use some money.

"Green!"

"Yellow!" I cried, while I thought: "_Well that is a very short game. There's more. I know it._"

"No FeelingShipping! HE'S MINE!" Blue's voice came from above. So she likes me too. It took me a moment to realize I was blushing when Blue grabbed me in her beak. She carried me to a giant ship that sat atop the fortress. A very board looking Silver stood there when he jerked his head at the Ocean. Blue threw me and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**We'll meet The King of Red Lions in the next chapter, can anyone guess who he is? And Tingle?**

***If you haven't played Phantom Hourglass, that's what the reference is.**

****The manga never elaborates on how the characters do laundry on their travels. So this is my guess.**

**-Glac**


	4. Chapter 3:Windfall and Dragon Roost Prt1

**Me:A quick update! Always nice! Reveiew response:**

**xxxDreaming Flowerxxx-I aploigize (again) The characters need to take on at least a little of the character they portray otherwise it may change the story, especially for major characters. Blue is obeying Silver for that reason. Plus I think that she doesn't want to leave Green alone with Yellow (I love OldRivalShipping.) You were right about Red, but Tingle is Wally. Gold does show up in this chapter though, albeit without a speaking role.**

**Ruby: The glaceon in the beautiful cape does not own Pokémon or The Legend of Zelda. If she did, Twilight Princess would use a Wind Waker art style.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Windfall and Dragon Roost Part 1

* * *

Red P.O.V.

"Green! Green! Wake up!" I cried. I hoped it wasn't anything serious, just unconsciousness. And if it was some us would surely be very annoyed for having to remain here any longer than nesessary. Poor Dia…

"Uggrnuhh..." he groaned as he sat up. Perhaps Link is not a morning person?

"Green! I'm the King of Red Lions!"

"Red? Where are you? You're who?" He glanced around.

"I'm right here!" I said turning to face him. He fell out of my hull in shock. He's so in tuned to reality, the fact I'm a talking boat must be quite a blow. I'm not really a boat though… "Hi!"

"As if Blue the giant bird wasn't crazy enough?! Now Red is a talking boat?!"

"Well actually…no it's unimportant. It's natural to be startled. I'm the only magic boat, don't worry. Now, uh, I presume you saw Silver?"

"Yes. Get to the point Red."

"Well he's our villain, so you have to beat him. His character drenched the world in darkness in the past age and now he's Silver with an inexplicable need for revenge. Apparantly. And I've got to tell you your attempt to save Yellow was THE MOST FOOLHARDY THING EVER. IT WAS NOT COURAGOUS! IT WAS BLIND! And no FEELINGSHIPPING! I SPENT LIKE TEN HOURS POURING MY HEART OUT TO YOU ABOUT YELLOW, GREEN! Ahem. Now, there's a westerly wind blowing. Let us use it to carry us east. But there's a tiny problem with that. Get out your wallet, 'cause you've got to buy me something." He pulled it out. "You see, a ship needs a sail. A ship with no sail can sail no seas. So I took us here. This Island of merchants is a place where you can find one. I'm sure of it."

"That's reliable." He said as he walked toward the town jail. Wally was in there. Why was Wally in there?

"Whoa, you're green clothes, Green must be a FAIRY!" Wally coughed.

"Erm, no I think I'll be going now…"

"No! You must free me, for I've done nothing!" Wally started to puppy dog eye Green. Like that would help.

"Look, Wally, unless you secretly sell sails in jail, I don't have the time—"

"If you free me, I'll give you something nice and show you someone who'll give you a sail. Deal?"

"…But isn't it a crime to release someone from jail?" Green asked "Too bad for you."

"Wally has done nothing! And it must be done eventually! And FAIRIES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE NICE TO THE FUTURE GENERATION OF FAIRIES!"

"I'm not a fairy! I'm not questioning the island police and therefore not freeing you. Bye Wally."

"NOOOOO FAIRY GREEN! DOOOOON'T!" Wally wailed as Green left the prison.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can purchase a sail for immediate use?" Green asked a red haired guy walking past.

"Perhaps that new store near the café. I have yet to visit, so I don't know what wares they have. But that's your best bet. I walk everywhere, so I know stuff others might overlook. You know that path behind the Bomb Shop? Did you know it—"

"No, and I don't care." Green said as he ran off. "Café…café…" he muttered. The store that guy had mentioned turned out to be little more than a stall. Quaint and cute, like Yellow. "Do you have sails?" was the first thing Green asked him.

"Oh dear boy, I do have a sail for I come from a distant land. Cold it was there. And—"

"I don't have time for backstory. How much for the sail?"

"Oh, 80 Rupees I suppose."

"Done." The sail was bought with all speed and he ran back to me really fast. "Got it."

"Great! East!" I cried. "The open sea calls! Let's go! YAHOOO!" Don't get mad at me. We all have Black moments every once in a while.

* * *

Green P.O.V.

We had reached Dragon Roost Island. I couldn't miss it since it was a huge mountain. With a dragon on top. That was probably the least crazy thing about this world thus far. I turned to Red. "So, you brought me here and now I want to know why. What does this have to do with saving Yellow from the pesky wo— er, Silver?"

"You need a very special thing to defeat Silver. And to get it you need to ask Gold on top of the mount—"

"Gold's the dragon? You know that how?"

"I'm a magic boat who serves as a guide. So there. Don't question how I also know he's a great sky spirit and has what you need. Ask him about an artifact called Din's Pearl. Ask the Rito tribe who live on this island about how to see him. Good Luck!" I turned to leave. "Wait, I almost forgot!" I tuned back. Red had a silvery baton now, I was getting used to some confusing things happening in this world.

"Yes Red?"

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take this." He said. "It's the Wind Waker. Ancient people used it to conduct sacred melodies, apparently. It may be of some use to you." He quickly taught me how to use it.

"Thanks Red." I said as I took it. "It's the game's namesake, after all." I ran off to look for the Rito. I found a stone shrine with two stones. One was so broken it was impossible to read, the other read:

"To Poltaro, god of Winds." It had three arrows on it in a row. Up left right.

"Hey, Green, why not use the Wind Waker here?" Red's voice suggested from my pocket. Platinum's stone. How was Red speaking with it?

"Worth a shot." I said pulling it out. "Up left right. There." I finished the melody. Then in comes Gold's Politoed, riding a green cloud.

"Why, that's a mighty nice breeze we've got there!" I jumped out of my skin. Poltaro can_ talk_?!

"What? B-but how…" I stuttered.

"Only in the game. 'Lax. I can see you're Link, the master's senior! I'm Poltaro… but you know that. And you are the new Wind Waker, master's senior! Now you can control the wind! Except for when my brother's around. My brother Poli, has taken liking to stirring up cyclones to torment people with. It's been that way ever since his shrine got destuctified. If you see him, give him the ol' one two for me, eh? If you ever need to change the wind, play that ditty you just picked up, the Wind's Requiem. See you after the game! This is literally all of my screen time…" He flew off. I guess I wasn't getting used to the weird things. I ran off and eventually found White.

"Green? You've come far for one with no wings…" she said. "Well, then, I've told all the other Rito about your plight and we're all very concerned. But, we have our own problem to worry about… Say, want to meet our chieftain? Come on!" She flew off. I followed her to come face to face with RUBY'S DAD?!

* * *

**Mwa ha ha! Cliffhangar! Unless you've played the Wind Waker. Poltaro was mainly me going crazy. And vertual cookies for anyone who got both the refrences to two other Zelda games.**

**-Glac**


	5. Chapter 4: Dragon Roost Part 2

**Me:Another fast update. Celebration time.**

**Silver:...the magic Glaceon fails in the subject of owning Zelda and Pokémon**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dragon Roost Island Part 2

Green P.O.V.

"Green." Norman said in greeting.

"Norman." I said.

"Well, now that the awkwardness is out of the way, I have some explaining to do. As you can see, we Rito make our homes in the skies. We fly with the scales we get from the great dragon Gold. When a Rito comes of age, they go on a quest to reach the peak of Dragon Roost to personally obtain their scales. But lately Gold has been violent and unapproachable. So now young Rito can't obtain their scales."

"Tragic."

"My son Ruby is of the age to earn his wings, but he keeps complaining Gold's behavior will get his clothes dirty and has since locked himself in his room saying he will not come out until Gold calms down. And we get better fashion sense…"

"Poor kid." I said, boredom in my voice. "And you expect me to…?"

"I wrote him a letter, but he gets mad when someone approaches him saying thing along the lines of 'Your clothes are an outrage! Go away! Gold didn't act up when you had to get your scale!' So I was wondering if you could give the little fool that letter for me. I think I left it with a girl named Sapphire. She's on the second floor and is Gold's attendant."

"That sound's awful girly for—"

"Oh and Green" White said. "Take this Delivery bag. Who knows? It may come in handy." I took the delivery bag and ran off to find Sapphire.

"Oh waw! That looks like something Prissy boy would yell at ya for wearing! Green skirt and a weird hat, glad it's not me!" Sapphire said excitably.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I said. "Letter? Let's get this silly sub plot over with."

"Oh. Right. Here" Sapphire said, handing it to me. "Green, could you go to the base of Dragon Roost with me after you deliver dat to prissy boy? Thanks!"

I agreed, I didn't think I had a choice. I ran to the basement to find Ruby. When I found him, he cried: "Oh my Arceus your outfit is horrendous! Where does he get his sense of dress?! Where do all these people get—" I held out Norman's letter. Ruby stopped rubbing the orange sphere in his lap to read it. "Hmph. Easy for him to say. It's not like Gold got him dirty with violence. Why are you acting so high and mighty for? Go away. Unless you can calm Gold down." He scowled. I left the room and headed toward the meeting place with Sapphire.

"Oh, how'd prissy boy react to the letter?"

"I don't think he liked it. Why did you want me to come here? There are better things for me to do."

"Well I'm going to show the prissy how it's done and climb Dragon Roost. But I need you to throw me up there." She pointed at a high ledge.

"Is that possible? That literally throws logic out the window."

"It'll work! I just need da boost, is all! With the wind!"

"This is ridiculous." I muttered as I lifted her. I threw her and she made it somehow. Does this place follow logic at all?

"Thanks. Uh, here. Take this prissy thing as thanks." She threw an empty glass bottle at me. "And don't tell anybody as well. Our secret!" She dashed off.

"Now how do I get up there?" I wondered aloud.

"How about destroying that boulder?" Red's voice came from my pocket.

"How? You can't do that with a sword or a sail. Or even this thing." I said pulling out the Wind Waker. "Unless you know a song that makes things explode."

"Not a song, but a plant."

"But the only ones close enough are all dried up."

"You can water them."

"That will take all of forever to give them enough to perk them up again."

"Come on, it'll work! Have I failed you before?"

"Yes. You're involved in every disaster involving me in my life."

"Trust me! Those plants would love you!"

"They're plants, Red."

"I'm not going to stop pushing you. Do it."

"Fine, if you'll be quiet and leave me alone." I used the bottle Sapphire gave me to get water and revive the flowers. It worked, again defying logic. What doesn't do that in this world? I blew up the rock and began to climb Dragon Roost. I found Sapphire locked at the top. She was locked up. I quickly freed her, she was very happy about that.

"Danks! And I found out why Gold's rampaging and making a huge mess out of things! There's something down below bothering his tail! And since ya saved me, I'm giving ya this! I used it to get this far! We Rito use it before we have our wings." She handed me a Grappling hook. "I'll show you how to use it. Come up here." After her demonstration, she said: "Well, I'm off to go tell da rest of da tribe! See ya!" She ran off. I left to look for the thing bothering Gold. I found a huge chamber with his tail hanging in it, but I couldn't see anything else until a huge bug came out of the lava. Is there any logic at all?

"What are you waiting for? You're the hero; you've got to kill it." Red said. He's officially the most annoying sidekick ever.

"How? None of my attacks are working."

"Don't attack it. There's something else you've got to latch first."

"The only other thing is Gold's tail."

"Bingo. Do it. Now." I obeyed his command.

"Hu? Eht tahw?"* Gold cried.

As soon as I let go a large rock fell on the bug. That damaged the apparently penetrable armor. "Bravo!" Red cried. "You're doin' awesome! Repeat 'til the armor breaks!" I obeyed him, sooner it's done the better.

"Now it's defenseless, I can attack it directly, correct?" I asked.

"Bingo!"

I quickly defeated it. The lava dried up and a Poké Ball fell from the monster's remains. I quickly realized it was my Scizor's. "So Scizor was… here? It's good to at least have one Pokémon back. Now… the door's still locked…how do I get out?"

"A foolish question—"

"Just tell me Red."

"Kill joy. Go into the little whirlwind." Red moped.

I obeyed and found myself right where I started. Ruby and Sapphire ran up to me, before Gold cried:

"Dniw sdog dniw eht esu oreh. Oreh, uoy knaht…"*

"Gold wants to dank you." Sapphire said. "He also said something about the wind god's wind. And Ruby has something to say."

"Um. Green. I want to give you this beautiful thing, Din's Pearl. I think doing so will give me a bit more courage to stand up to dirty things." He handed me the orange orb from before. "Now I've got some wings to earn. Farewell for now." He ran off.

"I'd better go too… oh, and Gold also called you a hero. Smell ya later!" She ran off too and I approached Red.

"You got it? Excellent! Let's go south, but we need a northerly wind to do that…" he said. I quickly changed the wind and we were off.

* * *

Tetra P.O.V.

The world we knew was in a glowing box. How did that happen?! And where are we? A girl with brown hair and green eyes walked in with a tray, which she dropped upon seeing me and Link.

"Grandpa! Intruders! Security breach!" She cried as she released a brown fox with six tails from a red and white object. "Bill, come help me! They may have kidnapped my little brother and the others!"

"What is it Daisy? Oh." A brown haired man had run in. "Who are these two?" He was gripping a red and white ball now too.

"We don't mean any harm unless there's treasure involved. We don't know where we are or how we got here."

"…" Link was, as usual, silent.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Oak mansion. What are your names?"

"Tetra, Mr. I-don't-talk is Link."

* * *

**Link and Tetra begin their own adventure! Ha, ha!**

**My next story will be either another Legend of Pokémon or** **a pokéspe fire emblem. Legend of Pokémon will probobly be Phantom Hourglass if chosen. Fire Emblem will only borrow mechanics and a "Fire Emblem" though it will be a totally unique "Fire Emblem." Gold would star if Legend of Pokémon is chosen and Ruby will for Fire Emblem.**

***In the Wind Waker, Valoo, represented here by Gold, and Jabun, who will appear in Ch. 6, only speak Ancient Hylian, which is Japanese with different symbols. Since I could not get those symbols on here at all, I made Hylian be inversed English. In addition, The Great Deku Tree, who will show up next chapter, is seen speaking Hylian, but also speaks the common language. It is presumed that Medli (Sapphire), The King of Red Lions (Red), and Ganondorf (Silver) can speak it and they just choose not to. It's a sort of a Zelda version Latin.**

**Guesses on The Great Deku Tree and Makar?**

**Character list:**

**Link: Green**

**Aryll: Yellow**

**Tetra: Platinum**

**Gonzo: Pearl**

**Neko: Diamond**

**Helmaroc King: Blue**

**Ganondorf: Silver**

**Tingle: Wally**

**King of Red Lions: Red**

**Valoo: Gold**

**Rito chieftain: Norman**

**Quill: White**

**Komali: Ruby**

**Medli: Sapphire**

**-Glac**


	6. Chapter 5: Rald WHAT?

**Sorry for the somewhat slow update. Family stuff.**

**Don't own Pokémonor the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rald WHAT?!

* * *

Red P.O.V.

"We've reached our next destination. The Forest Haven. Pretty, more plants than Dragon Roost had, certainly"

"Thank you for stating the obvious. What do I need from here?" Green answered

"Black is a huge Deku tree living on this island. You need to ask him about an artifact known as Farore's Pearl. Our characters have known each other for a long time, so I'm sure he'll comply. Go!" He ran off. I began to think: "_Will I survive this? What about Black2, White2, Blue, and Silver?* This isn't a time to worry, Red! So long as Yellow and the others get out, I'll be fine!_" Green was making his way up the river, eventually reaching the area where Black was…

* * *

Black P.O.V.

Green entered my large forest chamber easily. If I had his role I'd be yelling it to the world and jumping for joy. But now I can't jump at all, even if it's not for joy. Sure I'm a talking tree, but I'm still a tree. That leaves me with a lot of energy AND I CAN'T GET IT OUT! UGH! When Green approached me, a ton of red and green things that reminded me of Swalot began to attack. I moved my face around in an attempt to get them off, but to no avail.

"Black!" I heard Green cry, but I was too busy worrying about the Swalot things to care. "I'll save you! Red, any idea how?"

"Get those things off him!"

"How?!"

"I dunno, do SOMETHING."

"I've got an idea, but it might hurt Black!"

"Do it. Now. Those things are hurting him too you know." Red responded.

"Fine" he rolled into one of my roots. That knocked the Swalot things off me somehow. After he promptly vanquished them from existence, he turned to me and I said:

"Sehtolc esoht…denruter oreh eht sah? Em dnatsrednu ton uoy od, ho? Oreh yradnegel eht ton era uoy os…"

"What why are you talking like Gold did?" Green asked. "Does anyone else talk like that?"

"Unimportant." I said. "Your clothes just caused me to start talking in the old language. Now… um… what do I say now?"

"Farore's pearl. Do you have it?"

"OH YEAH! THAT'S IT! Sure, you can have it! But first, my children have a ceremony to complete."

"You're sixteen."

"But my role is like hundreds of years old. We all got age adjusted. See? You are not twenty two anymore. You're twelve. So… I do get children in this world. Now… C'MON OUT KOROKS! IT'S TOTALLY SAFE!"** All of my little wood people came out except two… where are Emerald and Linder? I had no idea where they were.

"Are you a swordsman?" One of the Koroks asked Green.

"Wow, you're cool!" another one said.

Then Linder floated downward and cried: "Great Black! Great Black! Emergency!"

"Yes Linder? And why isn't Emerald with you?" I asked.

"That's just it! Emerald got cocky and flew over the Forbidden Woods! He fell in!"

"What? We cannot perform the ceremony without every single Korok present! And I die unless we perform that ceremony! Green! I need to ask you to save poor Emerald. You can have your pearl as your reward after the ceremony. I'm sorry, but it must be done today."

"But he can't fly!" Linder yelled. "The only way to the Forbidden Woods is by flying!"

"True! Green, I'm going to give you the gift of flight!"

"How are you planning to do that, exactly?"

"Like this!"I focused hard and a large leaf popped out of one of my upper branches. "Erm, would you mind going up and getting that?" If I had arms, I would have been rubbing the back of my head mareepishly. He got there quickly before being led off by some Koroks.

* * *

Green P.O.V.

"So I can only go with the wind outdoors." I said as I reached for my pocket where the Wind Waker was.

"Correct, swordsman!" The nearby Korok said. "So we've got to wait for a northeasterly wind."

"That's out of the question. The sooner we finish this plot, the better." I said as I pulled out the Wind Waker. As soon as I reached the woods I began to look for Emerald without second thought. I searched the place for what seemed like forever and the only I found was a Boomerang. And another Korok, wait that had to be Emerald!

"Green! I can totally save myself!" He yelled until a very large plant swallowed him. "I can…"

"What is with this game and things getting in the way of what I need?" I grumbled. "What do I do Red?"

"Can you please be more patient? I'm working on my lines for the big plot twist after you save the love of my life from the love of yours and her adoptive little brother!" Red called.

"I don't need to hear it! What I need is what you are supposed to do about this thing."

"Hmmm…if I remember right, it's got something to do with that boomerang. Scizor might help too. You've got to get it down somehow. Now…lines…"

"It's suspended by those blue cords. Scizor!" I called. "If what Red said is true, we need to get it on the ground. Could you cut those cords?" I asked and it nodded. "_I don't think this is part of the plotline, but I think it's faster. See? Down already…now what am I supposed to do?_" I thought. "Scizor! Any ideas?" Scizor nodded and used Bullet Punch on the part of the plant that swallowed Emerald. "I'll help too. Red said this thing needs to be used somehow." I said as I pulled the Boomerang from my pocket. Hammerspace seemed to exist in Zelda world. Video game logic is really infuriating. I hadn't used it too much until now since I had Scizor. I was about to throw it when the plant closed and reattached itself to the ceiling… with my Scizor. "Maybe this thing can detach the cords." I wondered aloud, looking at the object in my hands. "It may not work, but I have to try." Thankfully, the cords did cut. Scizor nodded when he was free and we worked together to destroy the plant, thus saving Emerald and…my Charizard? "Rald, you delayed the ceremony and thus us getting out of here. And there were many others worried about you." I said as I picked up Charizard's Poké ball. "Let's go."

"I could have saved myself…" he said.

"Then why didn't you?" I asked sternly.

"Uh, it was really hard?"

"I thought so." I approachedthe nearby whirlwind which was identical to the one in Dragon Roost Cavern and Emerald followed suit.

* * *

Emerald P.O.V.

Naturally I wind up being the really short guy. I'm even short by Korok standards.*** We found ourselves in front of Black after stepping in that whirlwind.

"YAHOOO! RALD IS SAFE!" Black cried. "RALD I TOTALLY FORGIVE YOU! IT'S CEREMONY TIME!"

"Right sir," I said, pulling out my violin. I think Ruby would like this more than me, he's so prissy. I began to play the instrument, and the other Koroks sang along. Nuts gathered on Blacks branches as he enjoyed the music. The other Koroks barring Hollo flew up and grabbed them.

"See ya next year!" one cried.

"Have a great time!" Cried another. They flew off.

"Now that's over with, THANKS GREEN! YOU'RE A HERO!"

"Pearl."

"Right! Here you go!" He shook one of his branches and a green orb fell into Green's hands.

"Thanks Black." He said and he ran off without another word.

* * *

Tetra P.O.V.

Daisy and Bill had decided to contact some people to look after us. So far, only two had managed to appear, a purple haired boy with a bug net and a blue haired police officer. He looked a little young for his occupation, but then again, I'm not one to talk. Link and I didn't dare steal anything; we didn't want to underestimate him.

"So what are your names?" I asked them. Link just stared at the purple haired boy in obvious confusion. That was a girly hairstyle.

"I'm Falkner, I'm the gym leader of Violet City." The blue haired boy answered.

"And I'm the Azalea gym leader, Bugsy. And yes, I'm a guy." Link stopped looking confused.

"What's a gym leader?"

"We're strong trainers who test people who want to go to the Pokémon league. If you beat all eight in one region, you can go to that region's league. We're both Johto gym leaders. There were two gym leaders per region contacted to look after you. Speaking of which, Kanto's two should be arriving soon."

"So you two represent Johto?"

"Absolutely right."

"And what are those red and white balls with the weird animals in them…"

"You mean these?" Bugsy asked, pulling one out. "The Poké balls?"

"Yeah, those."

"The 'animals' are Pokémon. Each has one or two of seventeen types," Bugsy said. "People catch them and battle them. We're both professionals at that, and we're experts at one type. I'm called 'the walking bug Pokémon encyclopedia' since I'm good with bug types."

"I'm called 'The elegant master of flying Pokémon' since I specialize in flying types." Falkner added.

"Can… you… teach… us?" Link asked. They jumped; I think they totally forgot him.

"I suppose we can. We could help you catch one." Bugsy said with a shrug.

"How about a Pidgy for their first Pokémon?" Falkner suggested.

"Nah, I think a Weedle would be better."

"How about one gets Pidgy and the other Weedle?" I said in an attempt to stop their argument.

"Whatever. Let's go catch some Pokémon." Bugsy said. "Might help my research."

* * *

***For now, let's presume Black2 and White2 exist, despite how weird those names are… Their parents have issues…**

****For character ages, I'm presuming B2W2 takes place 2 years after BW, Black and White are a year younger than the Sinnoh trio, and the Sinnoh trio are a year younger than the Hoenn trio. That would make Green twenty-two, if I counted right.**

*****Makar seems smaller than the other Koroks to me. That's all.**

**any requests on the other representatives?**

**-Glac**


	7. Chapter 6: Curse on the Great Sea!

**Me: I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyy! *bows repeatedly* **

**Bugsy: Yeah, you could have taken less time drawing me and more doing this...**

**Me: *Blushes and readies her Rexcalibur tome***

**Bugsy: *Runs off in a panic.***

**Me: *Chases him***

**Falkner: Uh.. The Glaceon madly chasing Bugsy does not own Pokémon or the Legend of Zelda. And I'm fairly sure she wants you to reveiw.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Curse on the Great Sea!

* * *

Red P.O.V.

We sailed north to Eastern Triangle Island to place Farore's pearl before sailing west to Great Fish Isle to meet Crystal, only to be greeted with a devastating surprise. It rained; pouring over the ruined island. Bits of wood floated in the water, the stone that used to protect Crys's character in bits. The place was, to say the least, destroyed.

"What happened?" Green asked. "Is Crys okay?"

"Yes… it seems she escaped. But it does seem Silver is on to us." I answered.

"So where did she escape to?" Green said as he climbed out.

"I know that!" White exclaimed. When did she show up?

"And?"

"Gold sent me to warn you about this. This island is cursed. There is endless night and rain here, and the curse explodes and covers the whole sea when a certain number of people arrive here. You, I'm afraid, are the final person needed for the curse to explode. As for Crystal, she got word of the attack beforehand and had managed to escape to a safer haven. Would you like me to tell you where?"

"Just tell me, White."

"It was your character's home island, Outset Island. Also it seems the pirates are also after something Crystal owns. They were seen last on Windfall Island."

"That's all you know?" Green asked sternly.

"Yeah, that's all the gossip Gold told me to tell you. Bye now!" She flew off.

"Hmmm… if what she says is true, the pirates know something about Crystal. So let's head to Windfall to see what they're up to there.' I said. We sailed off to Windfall, dropping Din's Pearl off at Northern Triangle Island on the way.

* * *

Green P.O.V.

Upon our arrival at Windfall, Red and I noticed Platinum's ship docked there. "That's strange. I don't see the pirates." Red said. "Look around. We've got to find out what they know."

I strode off and was led to the Bomb Shop after asking around. I knocked on the door and the only response I got was: "Sorry, we're closed. Come back tomorrow morning."

"Really, you had to say that?" I grumbled, running around the building. If I remembered right, someone on my first trip here told me that the path led around the building. It turned out that there was a hidden back entrance. I crawled in, and sat quietly while I watched the scene below.

"I'm afraid you were the one who demanded such a high price for bombs, Mr. Bomb shop owner, sir." Platinum said. It seemed she had totally dropped her attempts to sound like a pirate.

"Hey, uh, Miss Lady." Pearl said. "Can we… Relax? We're rarely ashore…"

"No. You saw the ruins of that island with your own eyes. We need to get back to Outset before it happens there too."

"Um… miss; you seem more concerned for the island then the treasure…" One of the pirates said.

"No…I want… you know… the treasure…" Platinum said faintly. She glanced up and noticed me, although I tried to avoid her gaze. "Alright, we'll leave tomorrow. But we're gone at the crack of dawn"* She left.

"Hey Pearl, what was today's password again?" One of the pirates asked.

"You forgot? Dia won't let you in unless you get it exactly right. It's 'Plankton.' And since he's picky, I say it again. It's 'Plankton.' Don't forget it again." They left too. I jumped off the platform and ran off toward the pirate ship, before using the leaf Black gave me to get aboard (Charizard, sadly, couldn't fly in the game.) I knocked on the door and Diamond answered:

"Who can't walk the Plank?"

"Plankton." I said in monotone.

"Okay, come in." He opened the door. "Hi Swabbie! Come back, have you? Well, you've got to get to your second test! And if you can pass, I'll give you some of the bombs we got in town! Come on, I'll show you how." We went below deck for Diamond's demonstration. I passed this one easily.

"The bombs?"

"Okay, Okay. They're in that chest. Don't tell anyone." He pulled out a doughnut and began to munch on it.

"Well, that was naughty." Platinum's voice came from my pocket. "People aren't supposed to steal from pirates. And I'm giving you a head start on Crystal. If you can get the treasure before sunrise, well, you win. If you can't… too bad for you. Good luck."

"Wha- you can speak with Lady with that stone? Where'd you get it?" Diamond asked.

"Never mind." I said, running off the ship and returning to Red.

"Let's go," was all he said before we left.

* * *

Red P.O.V.

We busted into Crys's cave with ease. "Hey, Crys!" I greeted cheerily.

"Der gnik ih ho. Esruc eht deciton uoy gnimussa ma i?!"

"I did." I answered. Green seemed very annoyed with Crys. I guessed he wanted to know what she was saying.

"Oreh eht htiw denruter uoy evah?"

"Nope. Not connected in the slightest. But I do think he's got the courage to aid us."

"Llew yrev. Siht ekat, enola og ot souregnad s'ti. Esruc eht kaerb lliw ti." She shook Nayru's Pearl from the lantern above her head.

"Thanks, Crys." We left to place the Pearl on Southern Triangle Island. As soon as it was in place, the statue exploded to reveal _another _statue of Nayru herself. A screaming Green was launched into the newly risen Tower of the Gods. I laughed to myself as I floated over to him.

* * *

Bugsy P.O.V.

I silently watched as the others had fun teaching Link and Tetra how to catch Pokémon. Everyone had arrived by this point. We had Misty and Erika for Kanto, Wallace and Winona for Hoenn, Skyla and Cress for Unova, and Candice and Volkner for Sinnoh. Pidgy went to Link, while Tetra got Weedle.

"Alright now you've got to expand your team!" Candice was saying.

"How do we do that?" Tetra asked.

"Same thing as before, sillies!" Misty said. "Look at that Staryu."

I sighed and turned my attention to what was around besides catch-training… whatever it was they were doing. That's when I noticed a nearby small cave. "Huh…? That's new…" I thought. I approached it and climbed in. Link noticed it too, as he followed me. It was dark in the cave, so I flipped on a flashlight. I can't describe what I saw as anything but shocking and outright terrifying. Because there, in that cave, was Ganondorf.

* * *

**Bugsy: I think I lost her...**

**Falkner: She's behiend you... but she's talking to that Ninfia. By the way folks, the text with the * is a refrence to a cirtain Sinnoh girl.**

**Silver: Crys sorta quoted a famous Zelda line! *Fanboy squee***

**Falkner: *Sweatdrop* He's got some character development in HeartGold and SoulSilver... So this will cut off before Glac madly chases Bugsy again...**


End file.
